nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Air Man
Air Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily. He was first seen in Mega Man 2 as one of the games 8 bosses. He is any Robot Master you should face in ''Mega Man 2'', Air Man's stage is pretty easy but along with a couple of hazards. One of them are Air Goblins, they are the red things that appear and grow spikes out of their heads and they summon Gremlins. Another one is the cloud, called a Lightning Lord, which you have to shoot twice (three times in Hard mode) and quickly get on their cloud. Then, the Fan Fiends are based on him and they cannot only blow Mega Man away, but they change the direction and pull toward them. Finally Air Man's tornado attack can do some damage. Air Man has the Air Shooter, and is easiest countered using the Leaf Shield, which you get from defeating Wood Man. Strategy ''Mega Man 2'' Air Man's attacks are very cheap. First, he will shoot a flurry of Air Shooters in random formation. Then he'll blow you with his built-in fan, forcing you to the on opposite side of the room. You'll be lucky to evade the Air Shooters. He attacks for 3 waves, then he'll jump towards the other side of the room & do the whole process again. Keep shooting at him when there's an opening as the Mega Buster is deflected by the Air Shooters. Air Man is weak against Wood Shield, which you will get if you defeat Wood Man beforehand. To better utilize this weapon, as you enter the room, stay there & wait for Air Man to finish his attacks (don't forget to evade the Air Shooters!) & jumps towards your position. Then, as he stands in front of you, fire away the Wood Shield as it takes 4 hits to defeat him. An alternative method is to shoot him first with the Mega Buster then when he move towards you, you then use the Wood Shield. In Dr. Wily Stage 4, you will encounter Air Man again for a rematch. You can use the alternative method to defeat him quicker. ''Mega Man 2'' (Gameboy) Air Man will create a few tornadoes and if the Leaf Shield touches one of the tornadoes, the tornado destroys it. ''Mega Man 3'' The Doc Robot will create tornadoes and using Spark Shock or Magnet Missile is the best weapon to beat the Doc Robot. ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' Air Man will create five tornadoes and summon DelPipis and he uses his propeller to defend him. Air Man will also create a typhoon and will jump into the air and suck up junk and the junk that he sucks create a shield, similar to Junk Man's Junk Shield. The Super Arm from Guts Man will break and the blocks clog up his propeller. Other media *In the Mega Man cartoon series, Air Man only appeared in Ice Age, along with Ice Man. He has a face with red eyes. The show gave him a head, unlike Napalm Man. Like in the original games, the heroes have trouble beating Air Man. *Air Man in Captain N: The Game Master is White and has two fan blasters and has a propeller for a mouth, like the original one. *During the "Mega Man Chaos Protocal" event in Dragalia Lost, Air Man, along with the rest of the Mega Man 2 Robot Masters, appeared on the event-exclusive wyrmprints. In Air Man's case, he appeared on the "Wily Warriors: Air & Crash" wyrmprint, alongside Crash Man. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man bosses Category:Mega Man Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Bosses Category:Third party characters Category:Dragalia Lost characters